<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the Princess by Adolescentcatlady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871998">Meeting the Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolescentcatlady/pseuds/Adolescentcatlady'>Adolescentcatlady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cara gets to meet Leia, Mando surprises her, it’s cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolescentcatlady/pseuds/Adolescentcatlady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mando and the Child settled down at a rebel base and are living happily there. Din invites Cara to come visit but he has a surprise for the ex-shock trooper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting the Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din and the Child had been at the rebel base for what felt like a long time now. They had both come into a routine. Din would get everyone up, feeding the Kid what he thought was an appropriate amount, but the Kid would always steal more food afterward. Din wasn’t quite sure why he bothered. But soon the other children would be knocking and taking the Child off to play. Din didn’t like it at first, but he never liked anything at first.</p><p>Today felt different though. Din sent a message to Cara Dune a few weeks ago and he had finally gotten word that she’d be arriving today. He hadn’t exactly mentioned they were living on a rebel base, but she’d forgive him when she got there, hopefully. </p><p>When he heard that several ships were coming in, Din gathered the Child and waited for her at the end of the landing strip. The Child babbled happily when he saw the woman approaching, his arms reaching out for her. The adorable face of the kid softened the strong woman’s face, Din breathed easier once he saw that. </p><p>“It’s good to see you too, kid.” She smiled happily, scratching his little head. “I’m not sure about you though.” Cara glared softly at Din. “Did you forget to mention that this was a rebel base? You nearly gave me a heart attack.” </p><p>Din laughed, “I knew you wouldn’t have come if I told you. And I have a surprise for you.” </p><p>Cara’s eyebrow went up in suspicion. “I don’t like the sound of that.” </p><p>Din smiled to himself, leading his companion away towards the command center of the base. Cara looked around, an old familiarity wrapping itself around her. </p><p>“Why’d you bring me to a command center, Din? I don’t belong in a place like this-” The person in front of her made her stop in her tracks.  </p><p>“Princess, this is the shock trooper I told you about.” Din’s tone gave his amusement away. </p><p>Leia turned to see the small group. An ethereal glow seemed to radiate off of her, the light clothes she wore and her perfectly done hair didn’t fit the rough and grimy state of the command center. </p><p>Cara recognized the last princess of Alderaan immediately. She hadn’t felt this warmth since before the war, since before Alderaan was gone. She realized she was staring, her mouth open slightly, which was no way to greet any member of the royal family. </p><p>“My princess,” She practically whispered, getting down on one knee, keeping her head down in respect. </p><p>Leia stopped, blinking quickly. It had been years since she had been greeted that way. Most people didn’t remember her as the princess of Alderaan but as the Rebellion General. It was nice. It brought back a flood of memories, very similar to the ones Cara was experiencing herself. </p><p>“Carasynthia, right?” Leia gently put a hand on her shoulder, lifting Cara’s chin with her other. </p><p>Cara felt a rush of warmth meet her skin where the princess touched her. “Yes, yes your majesty.” </p><p>“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I read your file. It’s a shame we never got to meet sooner. I would’ve had a great example to look up to.” Leia said these words carefully, attempting to hide the fact that they were rehearsed. However, that didn’t take away the genuineness and truth behind them. </p><p>Cara’s heart soared as she absorbed everything the princess was saying to her. The grace and poise exuding from the woman next to her was almost tangible. Cara knew that Alderaan had been gone for so long, but she could practically smell the lilies and hear the bustle of the streets. “Thank you, your majesty.” </p><p>“You’re very welcome.” Leia smiled softly. “Din mentioned you’ve been wandering for some time now. I hope you could find a place here. We could certainly use you.” Leia had easily said this sale’s pitch dozen’s and dozen’s of times. Selfishly she had done it to keep Han there. She felt the same selfishness creep up as she spoke to Carasynthia. All of the survivors of Alderaan were spread out across the reaches of the galaxy. It was refreshing and comforting to meet another one even after the war.</p><p>“I’ll consider it, my princess.” Cara stood up, her head still bowed to the woman in front of her.</p><p>“That’s all I ask.” Leia smiled softly, “Do let me know if there’s anything I can do to make your stay with us so comfortable.” </p><p>Cara nodded, allowing herself to follow Din out of command center. Her heart was still beating out of her chest, she could barely breath. Once they had left and were a ways away from command center, Din received a hard shove from behind. </p><p>“You really led me in to see the princess without telling me?” Cara could only try to sound mad, it was a great experience she could never forget. </p><p>“I thought you’d like it. It was a thank you. And a surprise.” </p><p>Cara rolled her eyes at his words, not too mad anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>